


Under the Needle (The Unofficial Epilogue)

by Dinn4



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinn4/pseuds/Dinn4
Summary: The smutty ending that only two people asked for





	Under the Needle (The Unofficial Epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octoberfeeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberfeeling/gifts), [clawsnbeak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawsnbeak/gifts).

The door slammed shut and Ronan was roughly shoved against it. Adam's hungry lips and hands roamed wherever they could reach. The kisses landed mostly on Ronan's neck and jaw, sucking and leaving little marks as he went. Ronan moaned as Adam left one right over his pulse point.

Grabbing Adam by the shoulders, Ronan turned and pressed him back against the door this time. He trailed his fingers down Adam's arms until he reached his rough-but-delicate hands. Gathering them up in one hand by the wrists and holding them above Adam's head, he used his other hand to gently run one finger along Adam's sharp jawline, ending at his soft lips. He slowly put one finger in Adam's mouth. Adam sucked on it hard, swirling his tongue around it. Then he popped off with a loud, wet smack. Ronan let out another moan.

“I've been waiting for this since you caught me smoking,” Adam said in a low voice.

“Oh I've been waiting a lot longer than that,” Ronan chuckled.

“How long?” Adam arched his back in an attempt to get friction from Ronan, but Ronan took a half-step back and left him struggling.

“Since the day I saw you standing in that alleyway.” He pressed a kiss to Adam's neck. “Weeks, months of waiting, of wanting,” he murmured in his ear. “Do you even know what you do to me?”

“I have an idea,” Adam said, trying to pull his hands back from Ronan, but Ronan kept them tightly in place.

“I don't think you do. You made me wait two and a half months for this, I think maybe it's your turn to wait.” Ronan grinned wickedly.

“No, please I need-” Adam cut off, arching towards Ronan again.

“I said maybe, but I just don't think I can wait any more than I already have,” Ronan said, leaning and biting Adam on the neck, just hard enough to finally elicit a moan from him, then sucking hard over the site, leaving a gigantic mark that everyone would be able to see the next day.

He let go of Adam's wrists just for a moment and immediately Adam pushed Ronan back, back in the direction of the couch, because the bedroom was just too far away at the moment. Ronan laid back on firm cushions and Adam climbed on top, straddling him very carefully as to not damage the freshly wrapped tattoo.

Ronan tugged on the bottom of Adam's shirt impatiently and Adam tore it off, throwing it on the floor. Ronan froze for a minute, in awe of the boy on top of him. He reached up and stroked the delicate lines of Adam's floral tattoo, running his finger down, down, down his side and coming around the front. Adam shivered at the feeling and in anticipation as Ronan popped the button on his jeans and undid the zipper.

“Is this okay?” Ronan asked.

“Yes, god, Ronan,” the words were strained as Adam ground down on Ronan. Ronan helped by pulling Adam down into his lap by the hips and lifting his own at the same time. Both boys groaned loudly. Adam grabbed at Ronan's shoulders, fisting his shirt and trying to pull it off him. Ronan sat up slightly to allow him.

“Fuck, Parrish, get those jeans _off_ already,” Ronan ground out. Adam swiveled his hips over Ronan's hardness once more before acquiescing. The jeans got thrown in the same general direction the shirts had gone, and then Adam was nearly naked on top of Ronan, the only thing obstructing his hands a thin, flimsy piece of fabric.

Ronan grabbed Adam's boxers by the hole in the front and tore them open, throwing the pieces over the back of the couch.

“Hey!” Adam looked at him indignantly.

Ronan gave him a look. “For fuck's sake, I'll buy you another pair, just get down here,” he said, pulling Adam down by the back of the neck, lips slamming together.

Adam resisted only a moment before kissing back, resuming his rhythmic grinding over Ronan's lap. Ronan realized his jeans must have been chafing Adam and attempted to pull them down without moving Adam, but only got as far as his knees. Adam fisted himself, once, twice before Ronan grabbed him by the wrist again.

“What do you think you're doing?” Ronan growled.

“Well you weren't doing anything,” Adam said blandly.

“I think someone's a little impatient,” Ronan grinned up at Adam, pushing the boy back so he leaned against Ronan's knees. Then he spit in his hand, wrapping it around Adam's now throbbing dick. He let out a long, low moan.

Ronan got into a rhythm, watching the beautiful boy above him tremble and moan with every stroke. His dick rested against Adam's ass, something he was made painfully aware of as Adam started to thrust in time with his hand movements. It twitched in time with Adam's.

“Fuck, Ronan,” Adam leaned his head back and let it hang over his shoulders. He started grinding down against Ronan's dick and suddenly Ronan was moaning with him. His hand was starting to get dry so he spit in it again, rubbing it over the head. Adam's whole body spasmed. “Fuck,” he cursed again, “I'm so close.”

Ronan stepped it up, moving his hand up and down faster. A chant of “please, please, please” streamed from Adam's mouth. His body jerked again, hands thrust forward to catch himself on Ronan's chest, and then he was cumming, spurts of hot, white liquid landing on Ronan's stomach and chest.

“Fuck,” he said breathlessly.

“Fuck,” Ronan concurred.

“Oh, shit, let me get you a towel or something,” Adam got off and Ronan immediately missed the weight of him.

“No need,” Ronan said, wiping one of the rivers of cum up on his finger. He looked right at Adam and stuck the finger in his mouth. An aftershock of the orgasm pulsed through Adam as he watched with hooded eyes. He waited until Ronan had completely licked off all of the cum before pulling Ronan into a sitting position so his back was against the couch, leaning down to kiss him deeply.

He pulled Ronan's jeans the rest of the way down, followed by his boxers, stripping them off and throwing them haphazardly behind him. His lips trailed a similar path, licking and sucking and nipping, leaving deep purple hickeys down Ronan's chest. Adam hummed in satisfaction that Ronan had been thoroughly marked as his. Ronan's dick was standing at attention by the time he was done. Adam got down on his knees in front of Ronan.

“Parrish? What are you- fuck,” he cut off as Adam's lips enveloped his dick. His head slammed back into the top of the couch and his legs stretched out on either side of Adam, toes curling slightly. All he could feel was Adam, mouth warm and wet and hand wrapped tightly around him, moving in time with his lips.

Adam's tongue slowly made a lazy circle over the head, much like he had done to Ronan's finger earlier. Ronan groaned deeply and slid one hand into Adam's hair and the other came to cradle his cheek. Adam leaned into the hand on his face and looked up at Ronan, blinking slowly and never taking his mouth off him. Ronan tightened his hold on Adam's hair and closed his eyes. He couldn't look at the beautiful boy with his lips wrapped around Ronan's dick or he'd cum too soon; he wasn't done enjoying the feel of Adam.

Adam seemed to realize this because he suddenly sped up, mouth and hand working in tandem to bring Ronan to the edge. Ronan's hands scrabbled to grip the edges of the couch cushions and his eyes flew open, wanting to watch Adam as he came but right as he could feel it about to come, Adam completely removed himself from Ronan.

Ronan felt the loss in every bone in his body, muscles tensed and hips thrusting up into nothing. He meant to growl at Adam but when it came out, it was a _whimper_, for fuck's sake. He cleared his throat and tried again.

“What do you think you're doing?” It sounded gruff, better than the pathetic noise he had originally made.

“Ask me for what you want, Ronan,” Adam's voice was molasses, slow and heavy.

“I don't beg,” Ronan said indignantly.

“We'll see.” Adam pressed his tongue flat against the base of Ronan's dick and licked up, letting only the head into his mouth and sucking hard. Ronan gripped the shabby cushions so hard he was certain they would rip. It seemed entirely possible that Adam might just suck the cum right out of him without any help from his hand. Ronan moaned again, just about to tilt over into orgasm, black spots clouding the edges of his vision. But again, Adam popped off and leaned back on his feet, smirking at Ronan's increasingly frustrated face. “Tell me, Ronan.”

Ronan glared at Adam and reached to use his own hand to finish, but Adam struck out and pinned both of Ronan's hands to the couch. “It's not that difficult,” Adam whispered, sticking out his tongue and moving it in lazy circles around Ronan's head. “All you have to do is ask.”

“I- I want...,” Ronan stuttered as Adam slowly started moving his hand in time with his tongue.

“Yes?”

“I want to cum,” he finally ground out.

“What do you say?” Adam asked, the slightest smile playing over his lips.

Ronan was panting now, hips trying to thrust up into Adam's mouth while Adam held them down with one arm over his lower stomach. “Please,” he moaned.

Now Adam gave a full grin before letting Ronan's hips go, meeting his erratic thrusting with an open mouth, hand speeding up, still keeping time with his tongue.

A shudder ran through Ronan's body. He dug his fingers into Adam's hair once more, but this time he tried to pull him off. “Parrish,” he warned. But Adam just took him in farther. Ronan could feel the back of his throat and then suddenly he was bent over Adam's head, his vision going white.

When the light receded, Ronan leaned back against the couch, boneless and- finally- satisfied. He peered down at Adam, who had just been waiting for him to look. Ronan rested a hand on Adam's cheek again, stroking his face with his thumb but stopped short when Adam parted his lips to show Ronan a mouth full of cum. Ronan's eyes widened. Adam winked and swallowed hard.

When he regained the ability to speak, Ronan said the first thing that came to mind. “You're a dirty little fucker, aren't you?”

Adam laughed, a rich, hearty sound. “You don't know the half of it.”

“Is that so?” Ronan pulled him up so he was seated on the couch, tucked under his arm. Adam hummed contentedly. “Well I'll just have to find out for myself.”

Adam's arm had been thrown over Ronan to cuddle him closer but was now moving across his stomach as he ran his hand lower and lower over Ronan's chest and stomach. “Right now?”

Ronan's lips twitched up. “Yeah, I think that could be arranged.”


End file.
